The Ring
by Mrs.Tomlinllark
Summary: Takes place right before Peeta proposes to Katniss in Catching Fire. President Snow insists that he choose the engagement ring. Katniss thinks nothing of it, thinking that Snow only wants more control over her life, but maybe she should.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

_Takes place right before Peeta proposes to Katniss in Catching Fire. President Snow insists that he choose the engagement ring. Katniss thinks nothing of it, thinking that Snow only wants more control over her life, but maybe she should._

* * *

"Introducing, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Caesars voice echoes through the auditorium that is full of thousands of Capitol citizens, excited to see the newest victors from District Twelve. Cheers ring from all around me saying, "KATNISS!" or "PEETA!" or "WE LOVE YOU!'

_Not for the right reason though,_ I think,_ you love me for killing innocent children._

Despite my angry thoughts, I walk out on stage hand-in-hand with Peeta, a fake smile plastered across my face. As if he could read my mind, Peeta squeezes my hand, trying to comfort me. Unfortunately, the bile that refuses to stop coming up my throat doesn't cease.

Peeta and I sit down in our chairs next to Caesar, just as he greets us warmly. The audience quiets down so they can hear us when we answer.

"Its nice to see the two star crossed lovers again isn't it?" Caesar asks as he turns to the crowd.

Agreement sounds from the people before Caesar asks the first question. "So, how has the Victory Tour been coming for you two?"

"Oh, everyone's been real nice and eager to welcome us to their district," I answer grinning.

"That's nice to hear! We wouldn't want our star-crossed lovers to be treated badly. What about life at home? Anyone treating you different or has anything changed?"

Peeta's the one to answer this time."When we first arrived home from the games, people visited us a lot and were really grateful."

_That's because we brought them food, _I think harshly.

Caesar leans in closer to us. "What about your relationship? Any trouble?"

_Here comes the highlight of the interview,_ I think, my stomach lurching nervously.

Peeta's grin widens. (Though it doesn't reach his eyes) "Actually, I have something to ask Katniss about our relationship."

He stands and gets on one knee. "Katniss Lilac Everdeen,, I have loved you since I was five years old and have never stopped ever since. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, Katniss, will you give me the honor to marry you?"

Gasps can be heard from all around as I squeal very unlike myself and squeak out, "Yes!"

I jump into Peeta's arms as people from the crowd cry, cheer, and yell their happiness.

I know I should be happy, but the only thought going through my head as Peeta twirls me around is, _Are you happy now, Snow?_

* * *

**A/N: I know this** **chapter is short, but I was trying out the whole making-a-story-thing. I promise, later chapters will be longer. Remember, press that little blue button that says REVIEW.**_  
_

**~Mrs. Tomlinllark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed it. I'd like to give a special thanks to my VERY first follower, TheyoungBaker. Remember, keep reading an reviewing! Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, Katniss would NOT be the one who would marry Peeta. I'll give you one wild guess of who it is. (HINT: It's me! TEE HEE) Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I lay in my bed back at Victory Village, twisting the engagement ring on my finger nervously. Ever since the proposal, I've been feeling weird. Nothing has changed other than me being engaged, but I keep having gaps in my memory. One minute I'll be in my room and the next, I'll be somewhere completely different. For example, yesterday, I was in the forest hunting, then I blacked out and came back to my senses in the kitchen, a knif to my wrist. That was the worst one. Usually, I'm just in a different place, not almost KILLING myself.

A knock on the door shakes me out of my reverie. Prim enters and sits at the end of my bed, almost jumping with excitement.

I study her for a moment then finally ask, "Why are you so jumpy?"

She squeals before saying, "We just got a call from Cinna saying that he is coming over next week so you can try on some wedding dresses. He said that I could help him design some with him!"

I try to hide my groan, but fail miserably.

"You should be excited! You're going to be married soon! I know you were kind of forced into the marriage, but Peeta's good for you. You should be glad you don't have to marry someone like Haymitch or something."

I glare at her for a moment before sighing. "Your right, it could be worse. Imagine me marrying Haymitch," I say then make a face.

Prim giggles. Her face lights up as if she's got and idea. "Do you know what we should do? We should ave a big dinner with mom, Haymitch, Peeta, you, me, and some friends."

"Why? What are we celebrating?"

She looks at me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Your marriage! Duh!"

"Oh," is all I say. Maybe it was pretty obvious.

I grunt with frustration."Yay, just another thing to get dressed up for," I say sarcastically.

Prim points a fiinger at me. "If you skip out on this, I swear, I will drag you, kicking and screaming to the party, and you know neither of us want that to happen."

I scowl at her but eventually agree.

She jumps up excitedly. "Write down a list of people you want there and I'll invite them. You have twenty minutes."

She leaves the room and I plop down on the bed.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I wanted to have another chapter done today but only had like twenty minutes to write this since I have to go camping for spring break. Remember, READ, REVIEW, and RATE!**

**~Mrs. Tomlinllark**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I haven't had access to a computer and couldn't upload anything from my phone. To make up for it, I'm going to upload FIVE long chapters this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, but I do own Peeta (Unfortunately, only in my dreams)**

* * *

"KATNISS! GET DOWN HERE!," Prim yells from downstairs.

I open the door and pull at the bottom of my skirt, trying to make it longer. Prim basically had to tackle me to make me wear it. I button an extra button on my white blouse, so that my nonexistent cleavage is not showing, much to Prim's dismay.

"Katniss, can you please listen to my undeniably good fashion sense, for once?" Prim nags as she walks up to me unbuttoning the top button, while glaring at me.

"Who's giving you false hope, Little Duck?" I taunt jokingly.

She smirks, saying innocently, "Only everybody I know."

I stick my tongue out, turning in surprise when I hear Gale's deep voice asking, "How you doing, Catnip?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Listening to Prim talk about my clothes always puts me in a good mood," I joke sarcastically.

"What's got you all riled up, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks, throwing an arm over my shoulder. Ugh, I can already smell the alcohol on his breath.

I shrug off his shoulder, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Katniss, be nice to guests," Prim chastises, "Smile, you look prettier."

I send her a dirty look, but stop scowling when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Peeta in a plaid dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans that make him look REALLY tall, and his hair is messy, but still handsome.

"Hey Katniss, Prim told me to be here tonight, but I don't know what for."

"She had the idea to throw a party celebrating our engagement. Come on in."

He smiles kindly. "You look nice. What did Prim have to do to get you in that skirt?"

I laugh. He knows I would never where a skirt willingly. "She had to attack me and I believe her exact words were, 'If you don't put on the skirt, I will demand Peeta to not make you anymore cheese buns.'"

He gasps. "I would never do that," he exaggerates.

I giggle very unlike myself.

"Oh, Peeta's here. Come on, we have to show you guys something," Prim ushers Peeta into the living room. Mom wheels in a cake that has three tiers and is covered in orange and green swirls. On the front it says, "Congratulations Katniss and Peeta!"

My jaw drops. "Prim, you didn't have to."

She shakes her head. "But I wanted to. I went straight to Mr. Mellark after I got the idea of this party and asked him to make the cake."

I hug her tightly. "Thank you," I whisper.

She squeezes me quickly, before letting me go and saying happily, "Let's eat this cake!"

Mom cuts a slice for everyone and we all file out to the backyard to eat. Prim has strung lights from the ceiling and has made a make-shift dance floor in the middle of the yard. A stereo stands beside it, playing soft music.

Everyone eats the cake quickly, eager to dance. Posy, Vick, Rory, and Prim start dancing to upbeat music.

"May I have this dance," a deep voice says from beside me as a slow song comes on. I turn to find Peeta looking at me with hopeful eyes, holding out his hand for me to take. I send him a small smile and grasp his hand.

Peeta guides me to the dance floor and holds me close.

I lean in close to his ear and whisper, "Just to warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

He laughs loudly and whispers back, "Step onto my toes and I'll dance for both of us."

I place my flats onto his shoes and he dances elegantly, holding onto my waist tightly so I don't fall. When we are in the middle of our second song, Gale comes up to tap Peeta on the shoulder. "Can I take over?"

I'm enjoying myself so much that the words fly out of my mouth without thinking. "We're enjoying ourselves. Can we finish this song?"

The words are innocent. They don't reveal annoyance or hatred, but apparently, they piss off Gale.

Jealousy flashes in his eyes as his face grows red. "Why? Am I not good enough for you? We've known each other since we were kids and you meet this baker boy and instantly fall in "love" with him!" Gale yells, putting air quotes around the word love.

Everyone has gone silent and is watching us intently.

Peeta puts me down next to him and turns to Gale. "Calm down. Katniss never said any of that stuff."

Gale shoves Peeta roughly. "Stay out of this, Mellark."

"Gale," I warn.

"You think you can swoop in and steal the girl I love all of the sudden without consequences?"

Peeta shakes his head. "Katniss isn't an object so stop talking about her like she is."

Gale's face turns so red, it looks like it is almost purple. He clenches his jaw and punches Peeta in the nose. Hard.

"GALE! STOP IT!" I yell.

Gale ignores me and pounces on Peeta. "Listen, Lover Boy. Katniss will never love you. She isn't meant to be with you. She's Seam. You're merchant. Get that through your pretty little head."

Peeta's face turns from calm to livid in half a second. He raises his fist and punches Gale in the jaw.

I'm frozen. My body feels paralyzed. I watch the scene play before me as I stand motionless.

Gale hits Peeta in the eye twice before Peeta punches him in the lip, causing it to cut open. Peeta rolls them over so he is on top of Gale, pinning his arms down. "Gale, stop it. Be rational."

Gale flips them over again. "Don't tell me what to do. Katniss loves me and will never love you. We are the same. We both support our family. We both are from the Seam, and we sure as hell belong together. Unlike you."

That snaps me out of my trance. I walk over to both of them and shove Gale off of Peeta. I pull Peeta up asking him if he's okay. He nods curtly. I turn to Gale with my hands on my hips.

"What makes you so sure we belong together? Don't I get a say in this matter? Who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't love. We might have a lot in common, but there's one thing that's different," I yell loudly. The last sentence slips out of my lips before I even think about it, but I know I mean it. "I love Peeta."

The silence stretches out for what seems like forever, only being broken from my heavy breathing from my out burst. I swiftly turn away from everyone, walk angrily into the house, and slam the door loudly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to post 4 more chapters today! Whew, that's a lot of work, but I HAVE to make up for the month I didn't update.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins is not letting me own Hunger Games, but I will someday... ooooh the things I could do with Peeta. :)**

* * *

I sit in the cold empty house, shivering violently. After I stormed out of the party, I ran to my old house in the Seam. I needed a quiet place to think and it was too dark to go in the woods. I sit for hours, thinking about The Hunger Games, thinking about Gale, thinking about Peeta, and most of all, thinking about what I said.

_Do I really love him? Of course I do, or else I wouldn't of said it, _I think to myself.

The door of the shack I used to call home creaks open. I don't look to see who it is, I can smell him. His cinnamon and dill scent wafts over me.

"Katniss, there you are!" he says with relief.

I don't answer. I just sit in the middle of the room with my knees pulled up to my chest. He walks closer to me and wraps his warm arms around my shivering form. "Katniss, you're freezing. I should get you home."

I shake my head. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to face an angry Gale, a mother who feels sorry for me, and Prim who is probably devastated about me ruining the party."

"Gale isn't there. The second you left, Prim marched right up to him and said, 'I think you should go straight home and think about what you've done.' She sounded like a mother putting their child in Time-Out," Peeta chuckles.

I can't help but laugh at the image of tiny Prim telling humongous Gale what to do. Peeta's face grows serious.

"Umm..." he starts, "Did you mean what you said?"

I look down shyly, "Yes," I breathe out, so quietly, I'm surprised he heard me.

His face lights up, a smile stretches across it, and he hugs me tighter. I look up at him and do the last thing I anticipated. I kiss him with all of the love I've got.

* * *

I sneak into the house quietly, trying to not wake anyone up. It is 6 o'clock in the morning, so everyone should be asleep. Of course, I'm wrong. Mother stands in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you, young lady?"

I bite my lip guiltily. "I was in The Seam. I needed time to think."

She sighs. "Fine, but don't do it again, you gave me quiet the scare."

I nod my head starting my way up the stairs.

"Katniss, where is your shirt?"

My face turns bright red. I had my dad's old hunting jacket on, so she wouldn't notice, but with my luck, she did. I don't answer and run up the stairs.

* * *

I wake up on the floor of the kitchen. There it is again. The gaps in my memory.

"Kat, what are you doing in here? Never mind, come on into the living room, your prep team is here," Prim tells me, walking back out of the kitchen.

I groan. Why would they be here? _Oh crap! _I think, _The wedding dress fitting!_

I jump off the tile floor and make my way to the living room where I find Flavius, Venia, and Octavia waiting excitedly for me.

"KATNISS! It feels as if we haven't seen you for forever!" Venia exclaims, hugging me tightly. Octavia and Flavius join us and hug me tightly, almost suffocating me.

"Come, come. We have to get you ready!" Flavius says, pulling me up the stairs and into my bathroom. They get straight to business and waxes me from head to toe, curl my hair, and applies minimal make up.

"Katniss! What have you done to your nails!" Octavia asks when she sees my nails. I've been stressed lately, so I've chewed them down to the nub.

I shrug. She takes a deep breath and says, "No worries. I'll fix them." She applies fake nails to mine so the look longer and gives me "French Tips" as she calls them.

"Okay! You're ready for Cinna!"

The three of them file out of the bathroom and Cinna walks in in his normal attire. Dark jeans, black shirt, and the littlest bit of gold eyeliner to make the gold flecks in his green eyes stand out.

"All right Katniss, lets get you in your dresses!"

For the next five hours, I switch from dress to dress and change my make-up and hair at least a thousand times. When I'm finished, I'm told the dresses will air on television tomorrow and the Capitol citizens will vote which dress they like the most.

I take a shower to wash all the hair products and make-up off my body. I quickly change to sweatpants and a t-shirt and flop on the bed, falling asleep the second my head touches the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm sooooo happy that I got another follower. A big shout-out to Torygirl. She also favorited my story! All of this stuff makes me SO happy, but what I'm really looking forward to is a review. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games and I cry everyday thinking about it.**

* * *

"Katniss. Katniss! KATNISS!" a voice that sounds as if its coming from a distance, wakes me up. I find myself standing in the middle of the hallway, Peeta staring at me.

"What happened?" I croak out, my voice full of sleep.

"I don't know, but I woke up to go to the bathroom and found you walking down the hall muttering about babies or something like that."

My eyes widen, "Wow, that's creepy."

"Tell me about it," he nods his head. He opens his arms as an invitation to hug him. I take the chance a hug him. He squeezes me tight and I wince.

He pulls back. "Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head. "About a week after the fitting, they started getting tender."

He narrows his eyes. "What is getting tender?"

I blush a deep crimson. "My chest."

He tries to hold back laughter. "Your boobs are tender," he clarifies, snorting with laughter.

"Shut up," I say, nudging him with my elbow.

He smiles. "Let's get back to the bedroom and get more sleep."

I don't answer and storm into the room.

* * *

"Mom?"

Mother turns from the stew she is stirring. "Yes, honey?"

"Umm..." I trail off blushing, "My period is late."

Mom's eyes widen. I don't think she was expecting me to bring up such an awkward topic. "How late? It's normal for it to be a couple days late."

"Two weeks."

Her jaw drops slightly. She turns off the stove, walks into her office which is where she keeps all of her medical supplies. She comes back with a cup halfway filled with a yellow liquid. "Katniss pee in this cup."

I look at her as if she's insane. "It'll tell me if it's something we need to worry about," she explains.

I nod once, take the cup in the bathroom, do my business, and hand the cup back to mom. "How long does it take to show results?"

"About ten minutes."

I sit at the kitchen table and anxiously wait for the results. In exactly ten minutes, the yellowish fluid turns red.

"Mom? What does that mean? Am I okay?"

She looks at me with excited eyes.

"Mom, answer me," I demand.

"Katniss," She takes a deep breath, "You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, the suspense! REMINDER: Review, Follow, and Favorite! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've added a poll to my profile where you can vote what Katniss' baby's name should be.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins will rue the day I finally own The Hunger Games, but for now, it belongs to her.**

* * *

"PEETA!"

I knock on the door loudly. Actually, I pound, not knock.

Peeta's door swings open. "Yes, Katniss?" He sees my distressed face and says, "What's wrong?"

I collapse into his body and burst into tears. "I can't do this," I blubber, "I'm not ready. I love you but I can't do this."

Peeta hugs me tightly, being careful to not hurt my chest. "What's wrong?" he repeats.

I look around. No one is anywhere to be seen, but I don't want anyone hearing us. "Let's go inside."

He pulls me inside, sets me on the couch, and asks, "Katniss, tell me what's bothering you. What are you not ready for?"

I take a deep breath. "You're gonna be a father, Peeta."

"Katniss," Peeta chuckles, "You're joking. Ha ha, you got me."

I look into his beautiful blue eyes and say unwavering, "I'm not joking."

Peeta smiles so big, I'm afraid it's going to split in two. He gives me the biggest hug and peppers my face with light kisses laughing with joy. After a few moments, Peeta's face turns solemn. "Wait, Katniss, why would you be crying about something so... wonderful."

"Peeta, we're victors. We have bought a ticket for our baby to the Hunger Games. You know Snow would NOT miss a chance like this."

"I know," he says, kissing my forehead, "but we'll work through this. Don't worry. I would never hand over my baby to him. I already love her so much."

"Her?"

He nods. "Yeah, I have the feeling it's a girl. I know it."

I push all thoughts about Snow and The Hunger Games out of my mind and look at my stomach. "I love her, too."

Peeta puts a hand on my stomach and kisses it.

_He'll make an incredible father... and husband._

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! I can't wait for Katniss to have this baby! I have so many plans for it! MUUAHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter I will add today, but it will be the longest :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins:Hello?**

**Me: Hey, can I have The Hunger Games?**

**Suzanne: NO! I spent a lot of time on that and I'm not going to give it up. Plus, this is the fifth time you've called in the last ten minutes. Leave me alone. **

**Me: Fine, I'll just have to take Peeta- I mean The Hunger Games from you.**

**Suzanne: Leave. Me. Alone.**

**Me: Oh, C'mon! You can keep Gale, I promise.**

**Suzanne: SECURITY!**

* * *

"What do you want? I was sleeping," Haymitch complains as he opens the door.

"We have some news for you," Peeta explains.

Haymitch grunts. "This better be important."

"Oh, it is," I reassure as I step in with Peeta, our hands entwined.

Haymitch sits across from the two of us at the kitchen table. "Well, spit it out."

Peeta and I look at each other, silently asking each other how we should tell him. I decide to just come out with it up front. No use dragging it out. "I'm pregnant."

Haymitch laughs loudly, slamming his hands on the table. He wipes his tears of laughter while saying, "You guys are good. Cut the act."

I roll my eyes. Is everyone going to think we are joking. "I'm not lying."

"Shit," Haymitch mutters under his breath, "I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

"What's wrong with her being pregnant?" Peeta asks coldly, obviously not liking his reaction.

"First off, you guys are still kids yourselves. Second off, that kids going to The Hunger Games and you know it."

I suck in a breath. "Well, we can't go back in time and change it. And frankly, I don't want to. I love my, no our daughter and can't wait to raise her as a strong, independent, young lady."

Before anyone can say anything, the TV flickers on, showing a smiling Caesar Flickerman.

"Good evening! I'm Caesar Flickerman and am very to tell you that we are announcing the Quarter Quell. Ladies and gentleman, introducing: President Snow!"

Snow walks on the stage with a devilish grin. I almost throw up. I can almost smell his artificial rose smell, even though he is all the way across the country. "Citizens of Panem, it is traditional that every 25 years we have the Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell is a lot like the original Hunger Games but has a twist. I will read the card that says the new rules."

A boy in a blindingly white suit steps up to the president and opens up a box. The box has a hundred golden card in neat little row. Two of them are missing. President Snow picks the card with a silver 75 written across it elegantly. He opens it agonizingly slow.

"To represent the mothers who carried children during the Dark Days and died, we will have a woman who is carrying a baby and their spouse or lover from each district go into the Hunger Games. All of those who died were strong warriors, so yes, even victors will participate," Snow says looking straight at the camera as if he was looking straight at me.

_Oh God, I'm going in the arena again,_ I think, _with my baby._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I am now going to add a chapter every Friday! Remember: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I run out of Haymitch's house as fast as I can, tears blurring my vision. I pump my legs and end up in an empty house among the many in Victor's Village.

This can't be happening. I've never wanted any of this. Love and children. It's a lot to handle but I've grown attached to the baby. Oh god, Peeta's coming with me too.

What am I going to do? I love Peeta and it would break me to see him die, but at the same time, how could I kill my baby? I'd be killing an innocent child and that would make me no better than Snow, the man I hate more than anything.

I put my head in my hands and sink down to my knees. What am I going to do? The question flashes to my mind multiple times.

"What are you doing doing, Katniss?"

I look up and find Gale looming above me. I don't answer so he continues. "I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been doing? Hmm? Frolicking through town with baker boy, stuffing yourselves with food just because you can afford it? I don't understand why you get to be the center of attention and get money thrown at you in handfuls. All you did was live in the woods for a couple days before getting all cuddly with a STRANGER in a cave."

My jaw goes slack. Who does he think he is? I know I shouldn't hold it against him because I can smell alcohol on his breath, but that doesn't give him the right to spew what ever he wants from his mouth just because he had a couple of drinks.

I stand up, facing him with my chin held high. "You'd never understand what I've been through. I've been to Hell and back, and you think you can just come in here saying what ever you want just because you're mad that things didn't turn out the way you liked it. I'm going through a tough time right now, leave me alone."

Gale scoffs. "What happened that's so hard for you to deal with? Did Lover Boy reject one of your kisses?"

My temper flares. "No, I just found out I'm going back to The Hunger Games, the cause of my nightmares I have every night."

That sobers Gale up. "I thought it was only for pregnant girls."

I realize what I just revealed. Instead of trying to cover it up, I come out with the truth. "I'm pregnant, Gale."

He stiffens, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. He knows I wouldnt lie about something like this.

"Damn it, Katniss!" he roars, "Why do you do this to me!"

I don't answer. I just sit there, silently looking at my knees as if they would tell me how to get out of this mess. Gale has a right to be mad at me. I should have told him, or better yet, fell in love with him instead. Suddenly, the door opens and Peeta walks in, his hair ruffled as if he's been running his hands through it.

He sighs in relief at the sight of me. Then he looks between Gale's angry face and my guilty expression. "Kat, what's wrong?"

Gale answers before I have a chance to even register what he's asked.

"It seems that you got her knocked up. Have a good life," he mutters the last sentence and storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

My eyes fill with tears as Peeta walks over to where I am sitting, picks me up, and sets me in his lap. Then he does the last thing I expected. He sings. I've heard the song before. It's an old one and I've only heard it once from my dad.

"Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer.

Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye.

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible.

I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.

But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer.

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.

I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible).

It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertips  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
Irresistible."

Tears stain my cheeks, but I don't care. All I care about is the amazing man in front of me who just sang his heart out to me.

I smile and lean back into his chest. "I love you."

He kisses my forehead. "I love you, too. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Eeeekkkk! Isn't he romantic. The beautiful song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the amazayn band, One Direction. They are my idols and they are certainly the best band in the world. (They are also my husbands :D) Review, follow, and favorite, my cupcakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided to add another chapter just cuz I can, but it won't be that long, so bear with me. Also, I'd like to thank MissBunburyHope who is my Very first reviewer. I was kind of hoping to have more, but beggars can't be choosers, so once again, thank you to MissBunburyHope who gave me hope that people were actually reading my story and liking it. I literally cried when I saw her review because it made me so happy. Hopefully, some of you can make me that happy XD**

**Disclaimer: Me: Suzanne, you've got to give me The Hunger Games.**

**Suzanne: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I'll never get to reunite with my true love, Peeta.**

**Suzanne: But he's taken.**

**Me: So? That won't keep me from him. **

**Suzanne: *Sighs***

* * *

I wake up with a crick in my neck, an ache in my back, and I've drooled all over myself, but it is definitely the best way to be woken up. I love to wake up to Peeta's breath blowing in my face as he's sleeping, his face nuzzled in my neck, and his arms wrapped around me.

I run my fingers through his golden locks and study him. His eyelashes are a mile long, his lips puckered slightly, his shoulders big with muscle that he's grown back from the games, and his lips. Oh, his lips. They're so full and pink, as if begging me to kiss them.

"You know, staring at people when they're sleeping is creepy."

I'm startled by Peeta speaking. He seemed like he was still deeply asleep. He opens his eyes and stare at me with laughter in the azure orbs. "Didn't you know that scaring people when they're least expecting it is rude," I say with annoyance. I'm not used to being caught off guard.

He smiles sleepily and pulls me closer. "Our parents are probably worrying about us."

I look around. I hadn't realized we fell asleep in the empty house Peeta had found me at last night. I sink into his arms. "They can wait."

Peeta chuckles, then, everything goes black.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss, there you are. I'm so glad I found you."

My head is pounding and I fell the familiar ache in my stomach that tells me I haven't eaten in at least a week. My vision goes in and out of focus as I look to whoever was just speaking. "Peeta?"

He smiles so big that he looks as if his face might split in two and hugs me so tight, my lungs are squished and I can't breathe. He cries into my shoulder and says things like, "I've missed you," or "I've looked everywhere."

I finally get out of his grasp and look at his red and happy face. "What do you mean? What happened?"

He looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "You've been missing for a week and a half. We were talking in that empty house when all of the sudden, you walked up and left. No one could find you. We looked EVERYWHERE. Where were you?"

I shake my head. "All I remember is being in that house then waking up here." I look around and see that I'm in the middle of Peeta's living room. I look back at him and ask, "How did I get here?"

Before he can answer, a timer rings in the kitchen and I go to investigate. Once I open the kitchen door, the delicious scent of snicker doodles waft over me. I'm so hungry my mouth waters even though I HATE snicker doodles. Peeta walks in. I turn to him. "Can I have some?"

He sends me a look as if asking if I'm in a stable mental state and says, "But you hate snicker doodles."

I shrug, saying, "I like trying new things."

He's not convinced but doesn't argue. Instead, he goes over to the oven, puts on his favorite oven mitts, and slides the cookies onto the counter. "Okay, but you have to wait for them to cool."

I ignore him and grab a fork so I can pick one up and eat it.

I moan with delight and say, "These are the best things I've ever tasted. They might even be better than Cheese Buns."

Peeta grabs me by my shoulders and drags me away from the scrumptious cookies. "Katniss, are you sure you're okay?"

I shrug once again. "Yeah, sure, but I haven't eaten in a while, so I guess dirt would taste good right now."

"Did you eat at all while you were gone?"

"Probably not. At least I don't feel like I did."

The backdoor swings open. "KATNISS!"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I just kinda ended it... suddenly. Anyways, I'm probably going to add another chapter later today, but no promises. Please, please, please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW. Love you, my cupcakes.**


End file.
